The present invention concerns rotating electrical machines and more particularly synchronous machines such as alternators for automobile vehicles, traction rotors, etcetera.
Alternators for automobile vehicles include claw pole machines including a stator core that carries a three-phase output or stator coil.
The rotor of the machine includes two polepieces with interleaved claws connected magnetically by a core around which a field coil is wound.
Other prior art alternators include two pole pieces with aligned claws between which is disposed a third polepiece having projections disposed between the claw poles.
Other prior art alternators of the double excitation type include a rotor formed of claw poles having lateral permanent magnets for concentrating the flux and an excitation coil disposed between the polepieces.
Claw pole rotating machines have high axial field components leading to high iron losses.
They are not suitable for juxtaposition of a plurality of machines to produce a machine of higher power.